


A Speech Writer's Dream

by aflawedfashion



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Matt thinks he wants to quit, but Daisy knows better.





	A Speech Writer's Dream

“I’m going to quit for real this time.” Matt threw his glasses aside and began knocking his forehead against his desk, careful not to do any serious damage. A trip to the emergency room with a fractured skull was the last thing he needed. “I’m going to turn in my letter of resignation first thing in the morning.”

“No, you’re not,” Daisy said, and Matt didn’t need to lift his head to know she was rolling her eyes. He could hear it in her voice. 

“I’m serious,” Matt added.

“No. You’re absolutely not.” 

Matt bolted upright with a surge of exhausted melodrama. “Don’t say that like you know me - like I’m predictable.” He leaned forward, enunciating each word. “I am NOT predictable.”

Daisy rolled her eyes (again), more amused than annoyed. “I hate to break it to you Matt, but you’re incredibly predictable.” Then she smiled with a mix of pity and smugness that only she could make seem like an endearing sign of affection. “But you’re only predictable to me because I know you better than anyone else in your life.” 

“Better than anyone?” Matt let out a light laugh. “Wow, ok, I hope you’ve never checked humble on a personality quiz.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“Have you ever told anyone about the time you and your old friend Am-” Daisy began to say, but Matt placed his hand on her arm, quickly cutting her off. 

“Don’t say that out loud - not in here. You never know who’s got this office bugged.” Matt glanced around the room. “You win, ok,” he said in a hushed tone. “You know me better than anyone else I’ve ever met and ever will meet.” 

“Of course I do - which is why I know you’re not going to quit.” Daisy squeezed his hand and flashed him a supportive smile. “This isn’t even the worst thing this job has thrown at you this week. Don’t let it ruin your life.”

Matt folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. “That’s just more proof I need to quit. This job is making me miserable. If I didn’t work here, I might actually know what it feels like to pass a stress test.” 

Without missing a beat, Daisy asked, “Remember when a dog peed on your shoe this morning?”

“No, actually, I forgot about that.” Matt grimaced as he gazed longingly at his once favorite shoes in the wastebasket. “How could I forget about that?”

“See, that’s exactly what I mean. Ten hours ago, you were ready to leave D.C.forever because your favorite shoes were ruined, but you’ve forgotten all about that now.” 

“This is bigger than shoes.”

“My point is that you didn’t leave D.C. because you couldn’t imagine living anywhere else, and you won’t quit your job because you couldn’t imagine working anywhere else. You’ll get over this just like you got over your shoes, but if you quit now, it will be the biggest regret of your entire life, so don’t quit. Don’t ruin your life because you’re feeling dramatic today.”

Matt nodded, his head bobbing up and down more times than necessary before he finally said, “You know, you’re gorgeous when you’re confident.”

“Way to change the subject.”

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it. The way you say your words with such confidence is a speech writer’s dream.”

“I say everything with confidence.”

“And you’re always gorgeous.”

Daisy shook her head, failing to hide her broad smile. “Don’t think flirting with me will get you out of this.” 

“Of course not.” Matt shook his head, his own smile growing with every second. “I would never think of such a thing.”

“Good.” 

“But flirting does make me feel less like quitting, and there’s no one I’d rather flirt with than you.”

“Matt…” Daisy straightened her blazer, desperately trying to seem composed and unimpressed, but Matt could see right through her act. He knew her almost as well as she knew him. “That’s inappropriate,” she continued. “We’re at work.” 

“Seriously? You’re telling me a little flirting is inappropriate?” Matt slapped his hand against his chest in exaggerated shock. “We’ve had sex on this desk. Multiple times.” 

“That was a long time ago, practically another lifetime.” 

“It was fun though.” 

“It was.” Daisy paused, just long enough for a memory to cross her mind and a smile to cross her face, but as Matt opened his mouth to ask which memory it was, she added, “But we’re older now. We have so much else to worry about, and we decided to end everything between us for a reason.” 

“Fine. We’ll do this your way. The boring way.” Matt sighed and flipped open his laptop. “So… the speech.” 

“Wait, Matt. I wasn’t finished.” Daisy stood from her chair. “I was going to say that our old reasons for breaking up just don’t make any sense anymore. And your speech, well, just sprinkle in a few talking points tomorrow morning, and it’ll be good. In fact, It will be great. There’s nothing else we need to work on tonight. There’s no reason for us to still be here killing ourselves when we could be enjoying our lives.” 

“Really?” Matt practically jumped out of his chair, every hint of stress and exhaustion flying from his body. 

“Yeah.” Daisy extended her hand, motioning for him to take it. “I miss when we knew how to find ways to enjoy these long hours, and I’m in the mood to be inappropriate, properly inappropriate. Like we used to be.”

  
  



End file.
